New Chance
by Daqwoo
Summary: Almost a year passed since she met Naruto and fallen in love with him. She accepted him being a demon and she was now confident enought to follow her mother's steps in magic. However the world around her was in shock, war is coming and fast, old and new enemies will rise and meet. Will their love survive this adventure or not? NaruHina(main) OCs (rated M to be safe)
1. Prolog

Prolog

"_My dear Daughter,_

_Please forgive me for not keeping my promis of teaching you my art of magic but I hope I can compensate with this._

_My journal, I've written almost everything that I know about magic and alchemy but I must warn you. If you wish to learn by yourn own, remember magic is not always stable, keep your focus and never forget your purpose of your path._

_Yours with much love,_

_Mother"_

She read it over on the first page of a small, old leather notebook, everysince her mother "left" she always read this part of her journal through. She even lost count of it but it didn't matter to her, the only thing that counted was the feeling that she was able to belive in her and now, after her father's death all the strains that kept her from fully follow her mother's steps have crumbled. All but one, the world around her was the final challenge that stood in her way to use this art.

In the past she wouldn't even dream about such ambition but now she felt she can do it. Especially with the ties she made. Being in love with a demon has many advantages when someone wants to know about magics. It was the first time she experienced this burning but joyous feeling and she never wanted to let go of it.

However the world around her was changing, great storms propheting war is coming. Old and new enemies will rise but also many new allies will stand along side of her. Because of this demon lover of her's Hyuga Hinata has got the chance of an real adventure, that will sure change her life inside and out.

* * *

(Obsidian Ridge, North from the city of Sket)

The black vulcanic stona was completely cowered with clean hoary snow, the weather up in these parts of them mountain ridges were far from convinient. A massive snow storm has just hit the passing troops of a distinct land and also from a distinct dimension.

The troops at the front were regular humans, their crimson armore was now a mixture of white, red and brass on the edges of them armore. They were lucky that their helmets had faceplates so that the icy snow couldn't tear their skin. Behind them were more soldiers but they weren't human but humanoid, mostly consisted of orcs, dwarves and demons. The latter was the far most outstanding since someone who have never seen a demon before would think that they are nothing but bloodthirty beast of basic desires and needs.

They are all wrong, true that there are kinds that are nothing less then animals but most of them look as human as normal humans do but still keeping their features. Some has hooves instead of feet, and some had horns and other racial features. Even the most humanoid demon has one physical trait that made it look like a demon, more precisely a common demon.

In the middle of the line of this long march, a giant warmachine was at a stand still. The layers of were made out of steel and same with the frame. It had three pairs of wheels made out of hardened alloys of iron and another ore that made it black. To increase its grip on the darks and icy mountain back, blunt spikes were welded on them. It towered over that part of the army and on top of it you could see that several other machines of war like this were behind. These monstrous machines had only one thing in common, besides their schematicts; they all carried the sign of The Emperor on them, painted on their front.

Inside this massive mechinary was a seat more like of a smaller throne, the one sitting on it was deep inside his thoughts. His was wearing armore like the others but it was dark grey and on top of that an open brown trenchcoat, which seemed battered. His helmet was resting beside of him on a small stall and the small windows of this "mobile fort" provided just enough light to see. The chamber was small compared to a cosy room but I was enough to hold meetings for the officers who were less in numbers then their men.

The door to his chamber opened up with a qiuet sqeak of metal, he raised his head towards the sound and gave a fiery glare at the woman who entered.

She was enchantingly beautifull, for a man to see her it was inhuman; all her womanly features were perfect and more. Men could have killed for her eyes and even the most beautifull women who were blessed with godess like beauty fallen behind her curvy body. But however all this sounds too good to be true.

Indeed that she possesed these traits but definatly she wasn't human, both her heart and soul was now demon and it showed on her as well. Along with her wavy silver grey hair, two obviously visible horns were on the side of her head pointing back above her ears. Her skin was like the ash, lifelessly grey but warm that could blaze again if it is steared up. And the white of her marvelous eyes were black like the obsidian and the pupils were gold which glowed in the dim light.

Her clothing was clearly not for this weather, outside a snowstorm was blazing but this demon wore nothing but a bra that clunged to her body with a few straps and a long loincloth. The only clothing that cowered her form the cold was a long and baggy crimson red cloak. But she casually walked around in the cold snow and the freezing metal bare feet. As she approached him a lustfull smile appeared on her face and she sat in his lap.

- Don't you have better things to do? – He asked looking out of the hatches.

- No, at least not now, are you cold? Because I am – she smirked – let's warm each other up. – She snuggled closer to him.

- Quit your shenanigans, I'm not in the mood… tell me – he got up shaking her off – what can you see?

- A lot… lots of lots of things – she leaped back a bit joyfully and walked around him casually. – Your friend has set things up. Also… - she stopped and stared into the void – my, my.

- What?

- Blood, - she laughed up a bit – blood, a blood of a demon, yes it is blood of a demon. – She gasped out lustfully after the last part.

- Whose, mine or Kamoto's?

- Neither of yours – she hugged him tightly – luckly it isn't yours.

- Then?

- I don't know… - she giggled

- What else is there?

- Poor thing… banished from Heavens… sad.

- Who?

- I don't know her but – she let him go and stared into his eyes deeply. – She looks good, let's kill her! – She jumped in joy.

- No, not until I see if she is worht killing. – he pealed her arms off his neck and walked outside of the wagon to a platform.

Before him the passage lied open to him and his amry, the storm will soon and this elite warmachine will advance again. Victory was already theirs; he could taste it and was sure they will pay for the past twenty years.

Third hand commander of the Warlord, supreme class demon lord, Ryu.

* * *

(Somewhere in an unknown marshland)

Fetid swamp water filled the small craters after a fierc battle happened not long ago. The swamp started to take in the bodies of fallen templars and their captain. Their armores were corroded by acid and got shreaded into pieces like something used a massive canopener on them.

Not far from the battlefield a man around his late fifties was sitting on rock that emerged from the only clean pond of the marshland. He was staring up at the sky and was wondering who did they found him in the first place but the answer was pretty obvious. He enjoyed the company of woman too much and it seemed that not only their body but their knowledge can also be purchased with money.

A small toad swam closer to his resting place, then jumped on a lilypad and started to croak in question.

- Templars from the Order, don't worry they didn't find out anything.

The toad croaked again in answer.

- Yes, I know tell him to not worry, I'll leave once I streched out a bit, it is either I'm getting too old for combat or these guys are getting better.

The toad croaked angrily.

- Ahh… fine, I guess I have to leave now, by the way. What about the front?

The toad croaked then saw a dragonfly passing by and sanched it with his tongue and ate it.

- Please, concentrate.

The toad continued croaking but then it stopped.

- Hey… and the last part?

It didn't croak again and quickly jumped into the water and swam away like crazy.

- What got into him? – He wondered then he heard a loud buzzing like an entire bee or wasp colony was heading his way. He looked up but it wasn't a swarm of bugs but one, but it was a size of a house.

- By the… - he couldn't finish it since the giant mantis like wasp crashed into the rock where he was sitting before.

The creature got up and it was looking for the oldman with his many eyes, suddenly something sharp hit the back of its head. The creature tilted its head backwards and was trying to get whatever stuck into him out. It flew up into the air creating that loud buzzing sound again and was doing several backflips and barrel rolls in the air.

- Good, my tag has worked out. – said the oldman hiding behind the thick roots of a giant mangroove tree. He murmured an enchantment and spitted somekind of sticky liquid on the bug monster when it flew a bit lower.

The creature quickly droped down since its wings got stuck together and was now strugling to get out like a fly in a flytrap.

- I would hold still if I were you, that tag is enchanted by fire magic and the goo that is now on you is flamable enough to burn you to death. – He stepped out from his hiding place. – Now, if you would be so kind, transform to a more etiquet form so we can talk in peace.

The monster stopped and did as he said; the monster turned out to be a demon in reality and slowly shifted to a much more human form. When he was done he got to his knees and panted, his back was hurting because the tag was still in him and the liquid now coverd his whole body.

- That's more like it, so what is you name son, or do you have a name?

- My orders are clear, I'm here to seek you out.

- Yeah, yeah but your name?

- Not important, my master wanted to know if you are available.

- And by that you mean, trying to kill me.

- Had to be sure that I found the right person.

- Sure but you could have just asked, so what's the big deal?

- Your pupil, or former pupil.

- You are late son, he is…

- We know… dead, but we want you to help.

- Sorry, I don't work with you folks, too much trouble and I have enough already.

- No, his son.

- What?

- My master wishes to grant him his legacy left over by your former pupil named Minato. He is now in the age of receiving it and I was tasked to find you so you can hand it over.

- Kid… hmph; I guess I have no plce to argue right. – He turned backwards. – Long time no see.

A man came out among the trees. – Certainly didn't, how's life on your end, Jiraiya?

- Kamoto. – He bowed his head a bit.

* * *

Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

All rights to Masashi Kishimoto

OCs are my own creation.


	2. Freedom

Chapter 1: Freedom

- Sir, you must see this! - A guard busted through the door panicing.

- What is it?

- They are under our gate, we are being sieged!

- What?!

- Look! – He pointed out of the large window.

The sight left them breathless, under them lied the yard now in chaos of running soldiers and beyond the walls over the only bridge laid a sea of men.

Under the fort, in the prison levels hell was about to be unleashed, most of the guards had to left their posts to help the defenders and the rest just couldn't hold the front. The inmates felt that their long awaited freedom is now here.

Deeper underground where the most deadly and wicked criminals of the Order were held, was heavy silence and unatural calmness. Although this didn't mean anything, it was more like the silence before a huge storm that will soon annihilate the world.

In the very last cell a woman was meditating but she was soon interupted by an uneasy feeling that come over her.

- Demon. – She whispered to herself.

Before the fort a grand amry had mustered up, the front line soon broke up just to reveal a young man to step out casually. He was smilling revealing his feral fangs in his mouth and broke away from the front and was now walking towards the bridge. That bridge was the only way in, but that meant it was the only way out as well. Who could have known that this little detail will mean the end of thousands?

- Who is that?

- Shall I take him down?

- No, he is mad if he tries to cross our bridge alone.

The soldiers at their post soon froze, their heart stopped and eyes widened in horror at the sight. The young man shifted into something monstrous, something that wasn't human or anything like that.

Before the bridge where the man stood, a giant white wolf almost the size of the gatehouse stood revealing his blade sharp teeth and claws. The guards panicked and wanted to ran, some left the walls and ran inside but they were only delaying the inevitable. Those who staid prayed in vain, since now they are facing a demon and there was no templar or priest to help them. It was sure that they won't survive unless some miracle happens.

The demon wolf charged across the bridge and smashed into the gate, the structure broke into several pieces, leaving ruble. The demon was soon followed by the immens crowd of soldiers who charged throug the now breached gate. Those who weren't crushed were now fighting for their lives, desperatly.

Down in the last cell, the woman was trying to gather her energy to break the locks of her cell door. She concentrated all of her power into one blow and murmured an enchant, a small blast hit the door which gloved then something broke apart. This meant good, she mustered up a bit more strenght and forced the lock open and her celldoor opened with a high creak. She got out of her cell, her hands still in cuffs, now her first priority to get her strains off in-order to survive.

The inmates who saw her exiting her cell soon yelled at her to help them escape too. Soon the whole hall was echoing with various shouts and pleas.

- Shut! – A male voice yelled thorugh the other. – I'm trying to get a sleep here but I can't since the rest of you jackasses are yelling like their balls are getting cut off!

- If you want to stay then go ahead, but up there is war going on and you know what will happen to us if they find us here!

- Yeah, I don't want to die, not by them at least!

- Still shut the hell up or I show you real death. – He then looked at the woman through the small hatch of his cell.

- Well, so you still got power in you even though you were strained aren't ya? – He wickedly smiled at her.

The woman didn't seem to be very surprised but obviously stepped a few steps back from his celldoor.

- Quiet Hidan! – A deeper male voice said from the cell opposite of his.

- Why? Just having a chat with an old friend, is that so bad?

- I don't know you. – The woman said. – But I doubt that any of the Order's men are my friend.

Hidan chuckled. – Well you see I'm in here and not out, so that only means I was dismissed permanently. So I'm not a hound for the bastards anymore.

- I see, but… judgeing by your aura I think I'll won't let you go.

- Hahaha… why not?

- You killed, not just who they wanted but also many innocents for…

- **NO ONE IS INNOCENT!** – He yelled out loud. – **THE ORDER, THE ALLIANCE ALL OF THEM HAVE SINNED BAD!** – He spat out. – **AND FOR THAT THEY WILL ALL ROT IN HELL, THEY AND ALL OF YOU BUT ME!**

- Jashim will spare me and you know why? Because Jashim favor those who give him blood. – He then started to laugh maniacly.

The woman listened him in horror but shaked the feeling off and ran towards the elevator leading up. As she was getting higher and higher the sound of commotion loudened, reaching the first level she spotted the remaining guard but luckly they didn't noticed her. They were desperatly trying to get the situation undercontrol. The inmates were bashing the bars with their fists and were yelling to set them free.

The woman got out and tried to avoid the guards as long as possible, but then an explosion shaked the building. The gate leading out to the yard was now destroyed and lound tapping of paws were heard from the smoke. She froze for a second but was able to hide from the demon that entered the prison. The guards charged at the beast only to be shreaded into bloody pieces, the inmates were now shocked and terrified, they bashed the bars more fiercly to get out but it was useless. The demon white wolf killed everybody who got in his way.

Now that the only way out was no longer available the woman had to look for an alternate rout. She took the stairs up to the barracks and ran as fast as possible. She must get rid of these shackles or it will be the end of her. She stuble upon the warden's hall and quickly ran inside, she shut the door closed and slid down her back facing it, trying to catch her breath. After that she got up and started to think, keys she needed the keys.

She looked through everything, maps, letters and old bills but no keys or anything like that. But then her eyes got hung up by the warden's baton. She grabbed the metal rod and smiled in relief, she pointed the end of the rod at the shackle on her left wrist and concentrated her remaining energy at the end of it. The rod soon started to blaze and red and azure sparks shoot out from the end.

She felt great pain but that was a good sign, that meant that the enchantment that was put on her shackles were broken. She broke the chain between them and now her hands were finally free, just as she done that nausea came to her head and the world was now faintig around her. She wanted to hold onto something but she stumbled to the balcony of the hall. Under her lied the revine that seperated the fort and prison from the land and also a fierc battle was beneath as well. She couldn't help herself she falls over the stone rail and was now falling into the void of the revine.

The captai and warden of the fort was down there fighting desperatly, a heavenly blue and white radiance caught his eyes. His heart sunk in despair since he now failed twice, not only that he and his men will lose ground her but also their given orders to keep that enchantress here for the rest of her life, failed. It was all over and the neyt thing he felt a stab and blood filling his lungs.

- May the gods be with us. – were his last words.

* * *

_(Somewhere near a mountain city)_

It was dawning and the merchants were preparing for the night shift in the market. The city was bustling and everyone was busy on the streets. The night was promisingly clam and peacfull until a strange glow erupted from the main square. The square was soon overcrowded by the curious town's people. After a few minutes the glow stopped and a coffin bursted out from the ground, someone was brave enough to step closer to it and actually touching it.

The cover popped of reveling a half rotting body of a soldier, soon from the coffin smoke started to leak covering a small area of the square. The citizens only started to run when the eyes of the rotting body opened up and the whole body leaped out from the coffin. The undead creature was looking around in both shock and its lifeless eyes were inspecting the surrounding area. Soon it stiffened and stood in one place, the local militian quickly charged at the creature but as soon as they reached the square more coffins emerged from the ground and opened revealing the same rotting bodies but only with different armore.

The undeads stepped out from their coffins, the one that emerged first soon drawed its sword and raised with a high scream and the night soon became a nightmare. From the distance a cloaked figure watched as the undeads wreaked havoc in the city.

- Young master, the subjects were deployed and it seems they are quite efficient but slow to react to the control.

- Yes, it seems that we have to polish the thecnique a bit but the results are still promising, Lord Orochimaru will be pleased.

- Shall we gathere more bodies?

- Yes, carry on.

* * *

_(Near the City of Leaf, forset area)_

- Closer… jost a bit… - Hinata said to herself as she climbed a tall tree. – Almost there… - she reached to an odd colored flower.

- There! – She puck it but then she heard something snapping. The branch she was holding on to snapped and losing her holding she fell off. She prepared herself for the tought landing but instead she fell on something soft and furry. She opened her eyes and saw that the trees were moving; no it wasn't the forest but her that it was moving. She tilted her head and saw she was being carried by a fox size of a tiger. She was lying on his back and she felt his soft fur when she landed, he caught her she realized.

- I'm fine now – she whispered to his ears. – You can put me down.

The fox stopped and let Hinata get off his back; in trade for helping her she hugged the creature and planted a soft kiss on his nose.

- Thank you. – She smiled at him.

The fox crooked his head in question.

- Almost, but I got it. – She held the herb in her hand. – This will do it, at least that what the journal says, anyway did you find anything?

The fox walked away then came back with a small bag of different herbs and funguses in his mouth. He gently palced the bag before her feet and looked up like a dog who waited a treat. Hinata examined the content of the bag and then scratched his head softly.

- Excelent find, they will be perfect. Let's go back, for this I'll make you a special lunch, alright?

The fox grinned and bowed his body signaling her to get up, but Hinata shocked her head in disapproval.

- Sorry, but I'd prefer walking, not because I don't like to be on your back just… I don't want to cause d-discomfort. – She blushed.

The foy hissed but then grinned, using his quick agility and speed he under her and by using his tails he grabbed Hinata by the waist and ran off. This shocked her; she was now actually riding him like a steed, only that this steed forced himself on her to ride him. If it wasn't for one of his tail to hold her she would have fallen off by now. The fox was running like crazy, the trees and soon the whole forest molded together and she was now holding onto his fur. They soon got out from the forest and reached fields of golden crops; the fox turned and was now ruinning on the road leading to a mansion.

The gate was open for them and he only stopped when they reached to backyard of the masnion. He let go off Hinata who trembled a bit from the quick journey and got to her knees when she finally felt solid ground.

- Please… (Pant) never… (Pant) do that again. – She stammered out between her breaths.

- Why not? We got her faster than by walking. – A young blond man was now standing before her offering a hand to help her up.

She tooker his hand and he lifted her up to her feet.

- And you said you will make luch, I love it when you cook.

- Oh… y-you don't really mean it. – She turned away from him and blushed while trying to hide her smile.

- Oh I do. – He came behind her and folde his arms around her. – I love your cooking… and I love you too, very much. – He kissed her.

Hinata returned the kiss and smiled at him when they broke apart.

- I love you too, Naruto – she whispered lookin into his eyes.

Soon after finsihing lunch the couple went upstairs, before that Hinata carried the gathered components down into the cellar to her sanctuary. Upstairs in her room Naruto was waiting for her on a chair before her desk.

- So? – He asked as she entered the room.

- Once they are dried and pressed I can get to work with them.

- Wow, you are making an excellent progress; I think you are as good as your mother now.

- Well, I wouldn't say that… I maybe can brew more things up but magic is not only making potions and gathering herbs.

- Yeah, yeah but still, that is more that you could do when I met you. Also I wouldn't say that you didn't made progress in casting.

- That is the most difficult part, even with this. – She clutched a fang that she wore around her neck. – It will take ages to get on that level.

- Isn't that book says anything about how to speed it up?

- No, but it doesn't matter anyways.

- Why not? She let it over to you to learn from it, I'm sure it has something in it.

- It does but only the basics enchants, I can already do them but to advance I have to study more.

- I'm actually surprised that she didn't write advanced spells in it.

- And that is good. – Hinata said it firmly.

- Hinata?

- I know it would have been easier for me to study but please understand her. The world had turned its back on us and this was evidence. I'm actually lucky that father didn't destroy it.

Hinata looked sad at the mention of her father; he died fighting an organization, the Order, which he was a part of in the past. The High Priest Danzo sent the inquisitors to get her and Naruto. In the process he was caugth as well and went into a fight with him, he lost but was able to buy some time for them. The fate of Danzo is unknown eversince the Archon, took him, after that the city council made an agreement with the demon to not harm the city if they surrender. Since they did the city faced peacfull occupation, and the couple could live happily.

- Sorry to brought it up.

- No, its not your fault Naruto.

- So what now then?

- What do you mean?

- How you going to learn more, I mean you don't really want to stop now don't you?

- No, I won't going to give up but… I don't know where to, thank you for helping me at all.

- Nah, don't mention it…

- What about you?

- What?

- Don't they need you more there, than here?

- You mean the others? I don't know but I don't care, anyway the master set things up and I wanted to stay anyway so, why ask?

- I'm just worried.

- Why?

- That I… I'm holding you back.

- Why would you hold me back?

- Don't you have your own abitions, Naruto? A dream to live for, a goal to achive?

- Something like yours?

- Yes, I always wonder when I met you, why do you keep going on. Not like it bothers me but I'm just curious.

Naruto started to think about Hinata's question and a few seconds later he answered.

- Because they told me to.

- Who?

- My kind. You see Hinata; we don't need goals or… ambition. For demons, they are born or created with an instinct, a need for only one pourpos. It is that simple, we don't have… ambitions.

- Isn't that bad? Not having something to live for.

- That's not true, Hinata I'll be honest. I enjoy every time with you but… I don't understand you. I mean human nature, I understand you as a person, a living being, as my love, but in general I don't understand humans.

- Oh I see. – She bowed her head down. – Is there anything I can help with?

- Yes... there is one thing, when we were together for the first time… I asked you a question, your answere was that death doesn't bother humans until they can do whatever they want in their life.

- Yes. As long as you live your life and try your best to get to your goal then no matter how much time you have, it will worth it.

- But for me, it still sounds nonsense.

- Naruto…

- At first, I didn't want to love you. That was before you told me that, you know why?

- Why? – She asked stroking his cheek genetly to comfort him.

- Because you will die. – He said grimly. – If not by someone then by time, and still this thing, bothers me to the core. When I'm with you I feel happiness and joy never before in my short life, but even for a moment that reminds me of this thing. One day all of the happy moments, all the kisses and all the kind words will become nothing but a memory. I don't want that to happen Hinata, not to you atleast.

Hinata hugged him tightly and burried her face into his chest.

- Naruto… honestly I've never thought about that before, but… that is how nature works, there is nothing I or you can do anything about it, we just have to accept it.

- I don't want to… I want to love you till the end, hold you in my arms and recive your kisses and kind words till the end of the world.

- I know… that is… indeed a charming possibility but… I'm sorry, it can't be made true.

They stayed like this for minutes, trying to forget the past conversation. Naruto has spilled what was clutching his heart and hearing Hinata's word on that brought relief to him but he hadn't forget it completely.

- No, you are wrong. – He thought to himself. –There is a way but… I love you too much to do that to you.

* * *

Chapter 1 is now done.

I had a hard time writting it not because of lack of inspiration but that this heat is killing the electricity in the house. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, also if you have any questions involving explanation or anything involving my stories please review or PM me.

Thank you very much.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

OCs are mine along the world that the story is set in.


	3. Enchantresses

This chapter will contain a mature scene later on, for to be safe I do not recommend it for youger audiance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enchantresses

The enchantress opened her eyes and looke around where she was, the world was still spining with her but it seemed that she was at a riverbank. She attempted to open her eyes only to see that the world around her was spinning. She got up and examened the area around her, she didn't know where she was but she knew that her powers have came back, while she was falling tha aura around her was formed to protect her from any damage. She survived and fell into the river and she was now here.

She was wearing the same rags from the fort before, clearly she can't move around in these since people would be suspicious about it. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the fabrics on her body, she murmured an enchant and all the clothes on her started to glow in a bright radiance. As she finished the rags were replaced by a simple but comfy linen shirt and a long skirt. She was satisfied with the results and now she needed to find out where she was.

Not far from the river she spotted a town, it was rather quiet but for her it was ideal. She only hoped that there won't be any templars stationed there. She may was locked up for the past years but even the news of a great war can reach the deepest cell in the world.

As she walked down the streets the town's people didn't really seem to care about her. They thought she was just a woman over her forties, passing by or just visiting. Reaching the market and the shopping district the scent of freshly baked rollrs and pastries hit her. All those years locked up, this smell of freash bread was like heaven on Earth.

Her stomach grumbled upon stepping closer to the window of the shop but she realized that she hasn't got any money. She had to give up on getting some fresh food but now it was the least of her problems. Walking a few more blocks she over heard some people talking about the fresh events, she listened carefully.

- The world turned upside down I say. – said an oldman. – I remember when all of this started and the Order was here to protect us.

- In your time oldtimer, these tinmen could fight. Also they didn't set people on fire just not sharing their belifes. – A younger man announced.

- Indeed, if we go to them they either interogate us or just lock us out from their cities. But if we choose to side with the enemy, well we can just hang ourselves.

- No point in picking sides… Rei fell and some of the major chapterhouses… I think we better close the temple, if the demons march on us they at least spare us for it.

- Demons sparing humans? Well that is weird.

- Aye, but what is better? Getting burned or continue to live on with your life?

Judgeing by their conversation she figured out that she was within the lines of the Order and the Alliance. This won't cut it for her in the long run, she has to get back to her home city and gather her equipment. Wait, Rei has fallen, her features frozen in shock and doubt started to get to her.

- By the gods, please let them be safe. – She prayed.

* * *

(Weyer, city with-in the borders of the Alliance)

- Have you seen this woman? – asked a disturbing faced man.

- No, I haven't I swear. – The scared money-changer.

The angry man stepped outside and turned to his thugs.

- Any luck finding her?

They all shock their heads.

- Ahhh… damn! – He shouted out. – Then get back and look for her, she couldn't have left the city yet!

The group disbanded and started to ask around fiercly, meanwhile not for from their position a group of ladies sat in an inn. The leader of the trio was a woman maybe around her late twenties and had blond hair and amber brown eyes; also ther was a simple rhombus like tatoo in her forehead. The second in the group was a short dark haired woman who kept her hair shoulder lenghted and catiouslylooked around before taking a seat. The last was the youngest among them, a young lady in her early twenties and had emereald green eyes and very outstanding pink hair.

- Mylady, whe should move on fast, this place doeasn't look safe for us. – said the dark haired woman.

- Relax Shizune, if you are still worried about the debt collectors then remind you that blending in is the best way to avoid them, and this place is the best to blend in. – the blond woman smiled confidently at her.

- I don't know – said the pink haired woman. – Lady Shizune might be right, folks here look suspicious.

- Sakura, not you too. Trust me, I'll bet my neck on it that we will get out of town before anything happens to us.

- Well that is why we are trying to get out. – Shizune pointed out.

- What's that suppose to mean?

- Oh nothing, nothing at all.

Soon an odd group of men walked in and the whole establishmen turn silent like a graveyard. The three women also hazard a look at them but quickly turned away.

- Master Tsunade, they are her! – Sakura almost panicked.

- No, they not. – She quieted her down a bit. – Take a closer look at them, they are not inquisitors, no they are bigger scums.

- Who are they? – She asked.

- Well since they don't wear masks but armore then I guess they are demon hunters.

- What are they doing here?

- Probably stopping by before going to the front. – Then she stood up. – I think you are right Shizune, we should move on, now.

All three of them stood up and walked out but the one of the debtcollectors came in and yelled.

- Has anyone in this stinking hole seen this woman? – He held up a roughly drawn picture of Tsunade.

Right now she wanted to hit that man hard to crack his skull for humiliating her with the picture but right now getting out of town was more important than pride.

- No?

- Yes, she just came in not long ago. – said the owner of the place.

That was the last straw.

- Oh for the gods' sake I do not even look like that! – She yelled out lound looking very angry.

The crowd was now looking at her and her group, including the hunters as well.

- Oh, dear. Sakura get ready to run. – Shizune turned to Sakura.

The hunters' leader signaled something and his comrades got up, at this point all three of them stormed out from the building. The debt collector ran out and called for his people as well who now also ran after the group.

- Not that I judge you mylady but. – Shitune panted while running fast. – Couldn't you forget your selfcounciousness for an hour?

- That man clearly insulted me, I won't let anyone to humiliate in front of a crowd.

- True, true but this is an exeptional situation. – She panted again.

- Master, they are closing in. – Sakura looked back and saw that a goup of four men were closing in. – How can they run so fast wearing that armor?

- It is enchanted, don't worry you will learn that soon but at the mean time. – Tsunade stopped facing the incoming group. She raised her hands up a bit, her palms facing the group and murmured a spell, as soon as she did that the street rised creating a five foot thick wall before the group of men persuing them.

- This will buy us some time. – She smiled but her succes was short lifed. She saw a man flying towards her and he almost pierced her from up if she would have jumped.

- You got to be kidding me? – She said looking a bit surprised.

- Lady Tsunade!

- Master!

- Go ahead, I'll catch up later.

- But… - Sakura said concerned.

- No buts, this abomination is too strong for you two to take on, now go!

The warrior got up revealing his form; it was the leader of the group before. He was wearing the armore of a demon hunter but it was now bright like the sun. Behind him were two glowing angel like wings and his eyes were glowing with bright blue light. His skin whitened out and it was like pure white marble.

- Who do you call an abomination, witch. – He said in strange voice.

- You of course, I know that situation is desperate but you are the one who forsakens the gods with that form.

- Heretic, there are no other gods, just one and only. Hail to Juuvilius, and now in his name I'll smite you here and now.

- You have gotten too far, but as you wish, I promised them nothing will happent to us upon leaving the city. If the only way is to kill you to keep my promise then I'll be the one smiteing you here.

The creature that was once human launched at her, she casted again and hit a wall of massive energy. Her shield soon broke apart but that gave her enough time to cast again and a bolt of intense fire hit the creature in the face. It seemed to work but that thing was far from dead, while he was dazed by the sudden attack she used a spell to create a thick smokescreen that covered the whole area around him.

- Hiding is useless; With Juuvilius's blessing my senses have improved as well not just my body. Give up and just let me smite you, witch.

- You just like to talk don't you?

The thing charged at her and actually pierced her through the body, the creature made a small smile but then it realized that it wasn't her. What he saw was just an illusion created by the smoke he was in, by hitting the illusion beneath him a seal activated and a huge explosion followed it. Its whole body went up in the tall pillar of flame; Tsunade was now smiling in statisfaction.

The creature charged out from the pillar and got hit again, this time it was acid. The acid pured down its armor not seeming to do much but his marble skin was burned down to the flesh and eventually to the bones that came in contact with.

- Foolish witch, I do not feel pain, as long the blessing…

She didn't let it finish it she shot another bolt at him but he evaded, now they were just chassing each other around in the smoke. She hit the creature many times with her magic but it didn't seem to halt, she stopped and risked a frontal attack. She gatherd all her energy into her fist and as soon as the creature launched at her she was now ready.

She managed to deliver a punch onto its head and with the concentrated, pure energy released along with the punch it cracked its head. The creature was blown backwards hittin the thick wall she raised before. It didn't seem to bother it as well and only laughed out loud at her.

- Witch, when will you learn? As long as I am blessed you can not hurt me.

- I know, but every blessing wores off after a while. – She said frowning at it.

The creatures wings have broken apart and the glowing in its eyes started to fade away. That shocked him and was now looking agrily at Tsunade.

- What have you done to me!? What curse is this?

-It is not a curse, you so praised blessing is actually not a blessing at all. I don't know how you managed to cast it in the first place since only magic users like my level could use it, but we stopped it once we realized its backfires.

The creature's marble white skin was now turning back to human again and the wounds started to bleed and the burns smoked.

- You know, this gives the user god like power, it won't feel pain or anything and the resilience that comes with it is truly remarkable. However only for one and a half hour, and once it wears off… well, you can see it by now.

He was now screaming in pain and rolled on the ground but it was over for him. She let him to die since she couldn't do anything to help him. She turned around and ran off to the direction where Shizune and Sakura ran down to. In the mean time she was thinking to herself, what the hell is going on with the Order?

* * *

- Madam! – A young boy asked. –Are you lost?

The enchantress looked at him and smiled warmly.

- No, but thank you for asking.

- Then why are you standing here?

She looked back at a sign pointing at various directions.

- I'm just thinking.

- Is it a sad thing? – He pointed out.

- No… I just don't know what to do.

- Why?

She smiled and ruffled his head.

- Too much time has passed. – She bent down to him and patted his head.

She then clapped her palms together and the boy was in awe as he saw that the woman conjured him a small toy from nothing. She handed him the toy and left off, the boy was waving after her in joy and she only could smile. That reminded her of many things, first of all her family.

- I promise when I'll find you… I won't go to lie to you anymore.

* * *

Ther morning sunlight gently filtered through the curtains of Hinata's bedroom and landed on the floor next to her bed. This bright light was enough to light the whole room and the painted glass on the edges of the windows gave an angelic siluette of red, green and viola on the bedroom floor.

She opened her eyes but closed them as soon as the light hit her beautifull light lavender eyes. She wanted to get up from her bed but something held her back. At first she didn't recognized what it was, opening her eyes once again she realized that it was her lover that held her back from getting up. He was still asleep peacfully and sound, she smiled and blushed a bit at the sight and she recalled why they were in her bed sleeping together.

After last night conversation Naruto was tensed up and the both ended up in a strong embrace of each other. During the long hug they kissed each other and it got more passionate each time they did, the both of them soon ended up on Hinata's bed making out with each other. She recalled the look in his eyes, he wanted her really bad and she gave it to him what he wanted. She let herself mold into his embrace and she was a bit surprised that he was so gentle with her but at the same time a bit wild.

Of course they didn't make love, that step wasn't made by any of them, yet. She let him touch her body at spots where she never let anyone to have them. The ecstasy she felt whe his right hand slid down to her breast and started to massage it was undescribable. She never felt her body to tense up with so much lust before but she didn't mind it. Actually she wanted more, she didn't care if her soul will get damned in the afterlife at that moment she just wanted to feel this new pleasure he gave her.

He took her lips and their tongues met in a heated kiss while his other free hand slid deeper down to caress her silky skin. She felt she was burning up when he caressed her stomach and then moved down to her core. She suddenly opened her eyes and wanted to yelp but she couldn't since her mouth was busy with something else. Naruto noticed that she was in discomfort and when he asked her if she would like him to stop she refused it. Like before, she wanted this pleasure, she wanted the ecstasy and this warm feeling in her core no matter what will happen next. She didn't care if this lust will consume her, if yes then let it be, she just wanted to feel her lover's every touch in and on her body.

- H-Hinata? – Naruto yawned with half open eyes.

- Sorry, did I wake you up? – She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

- No… it is fine. But I have to say… I can't decide which is more beautifull you or the morning sun.

Hinata blushed and smiled warmly at him for the compliment.

- It is you then. – He chukled back.

- Last night…

- Oh… if I was too rough then I'm sorry, I'll be gentler next time.

- No… it was perfect, no actually it was the best. – She snuggled closer.

- I…

- What is it? – She asked him.

- I never imagined you would like rough fore play.

- I didn't know it till last night and it felt more then good.

- Honestly?

- Yes, honestly. – She smiled and gave him another kiss.

They wanted to continue their little flirt in the bed but a noise downstairs interrupted them.

- What was that? – She asked shocked.

- Its more like who it was? I'll check it out. – He got out from her bed half naked and left the room.

On the corridore he walked like a cat, not making any sound slowly moving towards the source of the noise. He tried to sense out his target but no use, who ever it was he or she was good at hiding his presence. As he reahed the stairs he saw a shadow in the library downstairs, it was a man's shadow a tall one. The shadow went further in as he walked downstairs slowly and quietly, the room's door was half open just like it was left last night. He was thinking about how this person got into the mansion and more importantly why? If it was a regular bulgral then he picked the wrong time to break in.

He opened the door and leaped into the library, his prey was gone and no one was in there anymore. He eased his stance and started to look around the room, he even sniffed the air for any scent but he didn't find anything. Then suddenly something hit him at the back of the head and then another hit got him in his ribs. Who or what ever hit him sure had inhuman physical strenght, because of all the commotion going down there Hinata decided to go down in her gown. She gripped her necklace stongly and was ready to shoot out fire when she saw what happened to Naruto and who it really was.

- Good morning Lady Hinata, it has been a while. – Kamoto lifeted his hat up in respect.

- Sir Kamoto?

- Master?

* * *

Chapter 2 end. I hope you enjoyed it, please review or fav. If you have any questions regarding the universe that the story is set in or any of my OC characters then feel free to aske me and if its not major spoiler I'll answer them.

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

OCs are mine including the universe that the story is set in.


End file.
